User talk:Ultimatehero
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ultimatehero page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Batking30 (Talk) 23:45, 11 July 2010 Remember to follow these basic rules: *Tell us who you are by please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing --~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_201003.1/skins/common/images/button_sig.png button. *Don't edit the user page of another user. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. *Dekcolb: Super speed, bringing sphere/oval-like shapes alive, controlling sphere/oval-like shapes, can talk with sphere/oval-like shapes *Egderzar: Can block anything with his arms and hands How to make a category Well at the bottom of each page there is a "Add a category" button. You can write any name for a category you want, then when you save the page it will create a red link there. When you press the red link, you will get into a page, there will be a "Add content to this page" button. Write there whatever you want, there you have a category. Omernoy121 11:50, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Crossover I saw the thing with the blue monkey at the end of the episode. If you want maybe the sixteenth Lyon 9 episode will be a crossover between Simien 10 and Lyon 9. And in your message what does it mean "take it away"? Omernoy121 08:13, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:Crossover I will first need to know the villains and characters in your series, then maybe I'll find some idea. If you want to see my villains and characters they are all on the main Simien 10 page. I will make the name, maybe something like Simien 10: Opposite alien.Omernoy121 12:47, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Re:Yinyang transformation Nice idea. I'll put it in the transformations page, but just so you should know Yinyang is a future alien, like Arcticguana and Spitter. But since he appears for one episode, well,there won't be much time for transformations, and i though a bit about Blackout's, so maybe this transformation and Blackout will be the only transformation's of future aliens.Omernoy121 17:18, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey Put your series and name down do what the title says on the series creator contest at the bottom in the new section. Batking30 Time To Go Ultimate!!! 11:58, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Crossover I have a better idea for a crosssover go here to see it. Yes You can Batking30 Time To Go Ultimate!!! 14:10, July 26, 2010 (UTC) no know do not know User_talk:Batking30Time To Go Ultimate!!! 16:35, August 3, 2010 (UTC) 1st I'm in first with Omernoy for the badges. User_talk:Batking30Cody x Sierra 20:04, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Blocked You are blocked for 1 week, because you added nonsense spamming category. Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 05:59, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Art I'm sorry, but that request is way to complicated for me, the limit is one character or alien. Besides, requests are closed at this point, sorry. >.>; --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 19:39, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Crossover I just to today found out that you made the Simien 10 and Lyon 9 crossover. I have two things to say: 1. Acidrain can't shapeshift into every thing, especially not a cannon that can absorb stuff and shoot it back. He shape shifts like Goop does. He can shape shift into a whip, but out of acid. 2. Simien can't transform into Goop. Simien has a new set of aliens, none of them are from Ben 10. I may have misunderstood, did he transform into him by using the oppositrix? Omernoy121 14:41, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Comment You know, you're not supposed to make comments of your own on the Grammar Blog. You're supposed to reply to either of the two main comments, or the nonrelated messages. I copy/pasted yours into the first nonrelated message. If you want it in a different comment, copy the copy, let me know, and I'll delete the original copy. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 19:26, January 8, 2011 (UTC) PS. If you intentionally continue, I'll give you a two-hour block. It's not bad enough for anything more. (By the way, I'm an admin, or mod, now!) Never mind. What you did is no reason for a block. As you can see, I struck through the message. (Struck through makes sense, doesn't it?) [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 19:58, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Cool 0.0 Whoa, I never noticed that! That's amazing. --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 22:20, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Tell Never mind I had un-registered users join User_ Talk:Batking30 Sound Wave and Atomix are Looking! 23:27, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Kraven No offense, but your picture looks... how to put this nicely... quickly slapped together. It's not that bad, though. In fact, Binkatong does this art request thingy, and you could request it. Also, in the description, you got the left and right hands mixed up. (I fixed it.) [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 01:48, January 16, 2011 (UTC) PS. Other than the picture, that's a great page! Oh Sorry. Well, Weirdo Guy made this good picture for Ultimate MultiFreak, and it looked more out-of-Ben-10 than Binkatong's work. (I'm not saying anything's wrong with her work.) [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 20:34, January 16, 2011 (UTC) PS. Weirdo Guy might not do it, and don't tell everyone about this, because he probably doesn't want to start an art service, anyway. No Thanks Sorry, but I don't wanna start a big art service. I have lots of stuff to do here meaning I don't have time for artwork. [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 22:12, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I guess I did sound mean. Sorry. They are mash-ups, but not all bad. They're creative. Also, don't go to Weirdo Guy for art. He said he didn't want to do an art service. Sorry. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 13:00, January 17, 2011 (UTC) I'll start right away. [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 21:41, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Kraven May I introduce Kraven! [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 23:26, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Here's Grey Strength. [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 22:26, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Infestation Here ya go. [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 13:20, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Contest I saw the contest you made on the alien combinations, and I have some things to say: *The contestants can look on the Doodle God Ben 10 page (which I created by the way), so, there isn't much of a contest. You can create different combinations, I don't care. *Technically, Ripjaws and Heatblast aren't starter elements (by my page). Heatblast is made of Armodrillo and NRG, and Ripjaws is made of: Waterhazard+Armodrillo=Wildvine Wildvine+Armodrillo=Wildmutt Wildmutt+Waterhazard=Ripjaws (these two are by my Doodle God Ben 10 page). You should replace them with NRG and Waterhazard, if you want the contest to be according to Doodle God Ben 10. *I have made a contest similar to this, it is called Ben 10 Doodle God Contest. It's about the same as yours but with the contestants own made-up aliens.Omernoy121 15:27, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Alien contest I put Heatblast + Water Hazard under the guess but you put Ghostfreak with my name beside it on the Air category. I don't get how that works. Can you explain it a little? [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 20:28, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay. [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 20:32, January 21, 2011 (UTC) No More Requests for Awhile I'm gonna stop doing art requests for a while, so I deleted the page. I won't start it back up for a while. But I ''might ''to art for you once in a while. Just not everyday. [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 21:14, January 22, 2011 (UTC) I went ahead and finished Burning Aqua. [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 21:16, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Villains Pages I'm sorry, but can you please stop added your villain template to my pages? It's sort of messing up the coding a lot. :/ --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 21:44, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Neb 10 You copied Neb 10 from Simien 10's evil opposite clones (Sukrov, Neimis, Nonyz, etc.)!!! I know this isn't a direct copy but you still copied the ideas for reversed names! Also the Xirtinmo is a copy from the Xirtylop!!! Omernoy121 17:12, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Copy Sorry for what I said, but the Antitrix isn't mine I just edited it, Batking created it. Omernoy121 17:22, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Neb 10 Great series you're working on! It sounds pretty good. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 17:27, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Neb 10 In Neb 10 shouldn't Neb, Newg and Xam be evil? And Xagliv, Xeh, Ycnalc and the other villains shouldn't be good? Also, in names that have ph, ch, th and sh you should keep those letters the same when you flip the name, it makes the name sound better, like make H-tumza, Thumza, and Retsacmrahc, Retsacmrach. That's what I did for my series opposite clones. Omernoy121 11:38, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Ultimate Villains Contest Hi, I see that you have villains in one category, Ultimate Animosian and Animosian. There should be one villain in each category. So which would ya choose? Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 17:10, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Not Cool!!! Thats not cool. I thought of continueing Ben 10 Franklin first and i know that you know that. Ultimate alien 00:25, February 6, 2011 (UTC) It is absolutely against the rules to steal ideas from people. It will not be tolerated. If this happens again, you will be blocked for 1 week. You should know not to steal people's ideas.[[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 04:21, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Wells it not that bad but if you want it can be a joint project. basically i just wanna change the aliens and the names like nrg's name(Furnace) Ultimate alien 16:38, February 6, 2011 (UTC) 1st Actually the trix you think I copied was created months before. Mine:May The Other 1:June User_ Talk:Batking30 Need Art? 18:27, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Final Warning Actually, Batking created the Antitrix a month before the Oppositrix. This is your final warning before I block you for a week. [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 23:57, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Answers Okay. Why'd you tell me this? I already knew the arsenal was unneeded once I ended the contest. As for Ben 10 Fan Fiction 2, why do you want it? Duncan Crook made it because "This is getting too full," which has got to be one of the most ridiculous things I've seen here since I first came here. Phineas and Ferb Fanon has more articles than this (last time I checked), so how is this too full? I'll give you a link if you tell me why you need it. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 13:33, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh That's okay. Also, why did you want BTFF 2? Like I said, there's no point in having it. I marked it as unofficially closed, and made a template for proposal to be moved back here. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 23:26, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Also, two more things. #What's your icon supposed to be? #Why does your signature say "Ultimateheration" with a redlink to "Hero's Ultimall"? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 23:27, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Hero's Ultimall So that went to another Wiki, huh? If you want that link to still go there, use and inter-wiki link. Like this... w:c:other-wiki name:Hero's Ultimall For example, if Hero's Ultimall was on, say, Phineas and Ferb Fanon, you'd type... w:c:pffanon:Hero's Ultimall Get it? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 00:14, February 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: Mod No, I didn't. In fact, I can't! Bureaucrats can make people mods and/or bureaucrats, but not regular old mods. As for your being a mod, I don't know. I'll check this out. As for the picture of Azmuth, those things on the "Top Users" section are almost all different from the actual icons of the users. I don't know why that is, but I'm not complaining. As for "Hero's Ultimall, you should instead do... Hero's Ultimall That makes "Hero's Ultimall" display instead of the full code. Sorry if I confused you. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 13:07, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Hold On! I figured out why you're an admin! (I call it admin, but you can still call it mod.) One of the other bureaucrats (not me, I'm not one of them) made you an admin, and you're listed . That list has all the people with sysop (the real word for both admin and mod) rights, and you're on it! Congratulations! [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 13:10, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:Art I use Google Docs (in Gmail), it has a option to create a drawing. Megabite, Irony, Acidrain, Spikeback and Greasemonkey were made by the user Ultimate Alien. Omernoy121 11:53, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Den -10 I thought of a series named Den -10, it's about a Namuh wimp named Den (real world name Ned) who finds a opposite omnitrix too, and he will have new opposite aliens I made up, and it will be much more anti. I'm telling you this now so that when I will create the page you won't go mad at me for copying Neb 10. Is it okay for me to create the series?Omernoy121 13:54, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Lego aliens Here are your lego aliens, sorry for being late: Bonedactyl: Mudshifter If you want me to change something, leave me a message.Omernoy121 14:04, February 21, 2011 (UTC) BTFF 2 I'm not sure. Any other user can help. (That's me, you, and any user who happens to see this.) [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 15:00, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Ultimate Mutated Carly Okay. Lucky for you, I already started on one or it would have tooken a while. Weirdo Guy (talk) 21:57, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Idea Well, I could change the middle episode of the Time Travel Trilogy to something like it, but I don't see how can stopping Vorkus from eating dinner change the present. I'm going to change the event to something else than dinner. And Flashback can't travel back in time like Paradox does, he moves all time backwards (he remembers what he did), not just himself. I'm going to use the Chronodozer, which is a giant time travelling bulldozer used in the episode. Omernoy121 13:15, February 23, 2011 (UTC) i dont know if you know this but glutus maximus means butt Ultimate alien 23:11, February 25, 2011 (UTC) yeah same thing happened with cromastoneandtabby. one of his aliens was named cellulite and that means leg fat but whatever it happenes Re:Hey I didn't copy Sleepwalk from Pillows, I was just reminded by Waiyenoo's alien Mentalwarp that I needed a sleep alien, so I created him. Powerful was a idea I thought of before I knew of overpowered, I won't copy a alien from anybody. Omernoy121 15:10, March 1, 2011 (UTC) LMN I didn't give you permission to use LMN in Finn 10: Fusion. You can't use others' aliens without their permission. Even though I'm not asking you to remove him from your episodes already made, don't use him anymore. This is a warning. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Look, me, on a pushy-button!) 17:12, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Oops! I forgot that I gave you LMN. Ignore my above message. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Look, me, on a pushy-button!) 17:18, March 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: Infinite Echo Echo Maybe, but at the moment, I have no plans for an Infinite Echo Echo. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Look, me, on a pushy-button!) 13:39, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Notice and opposites They came back (they met their future self after twenty years) , they returned to Earth after going around the galaxy. And another thing: I saw you created the pages for opposite aliens of the Oppositrix. Opposite Big Chill, Opposite Goop, Opposite Upchuck and opposite Humungousaur powers don't match my evil opposites of Simien 10 Sukrov, Phrominmo and Ekuna, and with my new series Den -10, I plan to put new opposite aliens, I have different ideas for opposite aliens. Can we agree in some way that these aliens won't be the same type? Omernoy121 13:41, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Infinite Echo Echo I've been thinking over your idea, and I've decided to accept it. I may use him in a future special, maybe Ultimate Crossover. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Drink Beverage! Now with real liquid!) 12:16, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Neb 10 and opposite problems Two things: 1. I thought of a episode in Den -10 that they will meet Neb 01 (the opposite of Ben 10). This guy will be a villain, and he will have opposite aliens. Can I create the episode? (I don't want you to be mad at me for copying from your series) 2. There is a big problem in the opposite alien pages. Opposite Swampfire and opposite Heatblast both say that water is the opposite of fire, but in Opposite Big Chill the opposite of ice is fire. But also in the page for opposite Swampfire it says that the opposite of plants is ice. I'm just telling you this, I don't know what you can do with this (though personally I think the opposite of fire is ice and the opposite of plants is technology). Omernoy121 13:29, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Password Change You should really change your password. I was poking around on the Wiki Activity and I saw something about a unlogged user(That was you) and on that talk page Smallvilleantonio revealed your password. Lumin8(Talk, Blog, ) 00:05, March 27, 2011 (UTC) My Category I see you've been adding my new BTMT category to the BTMT pages, so thanks! [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Drink Beverage! Now with real liquid!) 18:02, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Evan Billion I read Evan Levin is of the Levin Family, and I was wondering, If I could Have a crossover with that charactor for My episode of Will 10 that includes most of the levin family. Actually I mean I'm planning on having an episode with most of the whole Levin family and was wondering if I could use him. Opposite of water I think the opposite of water is fuel because water makes fire die, fuel makes it more strong. Also water is needed for plants/animals (nature) , and fuel is needed for machines (technology) (nature and technology are opposites). Opposite fire isn't ice though, and opposite ice isn't fire, but opposite fire is freezing flames and opposite ice is burning, not actually fire. Omernoy121 13:23, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Admin May you please make me an admin, because I read that if you ask an admin to make you an admin they will give you an anwser. Will you please make me an admin, because I am ranked 5 on the wiki. Please make me an admin!!! Happy Easter!!Ultimate avatarUltimate avatar Admins Some admins (with bureaucrat status) can make other people admins, bureaucrats, or rollbacks, but not all admins can. (I'm not a bureaucrat.) [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Anchovies! They come out of buses and destroy buildings!) 11:41, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh, gee, real bright. Adding catagories to my page that states not to add categories until it's finished. Oh, and stop adding stupid catagories to my aliens that don't even apply, because any further edits I can and will rollback. More than one I wasn't talking about the Spiderfreak page in particular, and a lot of the catagories you add to my other pages do not apply to that alien. Besides, OMNITRIX aliens should be placed in the OMNITRIX aliens category, ULTIMATRIX aliens in the ULTIMATRIX aliens category, and so on. Unless there is a show on BTFF that uses my aliens besides my own, the catagory does not apply.